Mobile computing devices that use Google's ANDROID® operating system can implement a feature referred to as ANDROID FOR WORK®. This features allows for an enterprise to install enterprise related applications and data in a separate section of memory on the mobile computing device which is access restricted. This allows for personal and enterprise data and applications to be installed and executed on the same mobile computing device while allowing the enterprise to prevent personal applications from accessing enterprise data and vice versa.
In order for an administrator to authorize an application to be installed in the enterprise controlled portion of an ANDROID FOR WORK device, a number of steps must be taken. First, the administrator has to search for a particular application on the Google PLAY® store, select the application, and authorize it for deployment or publication to mobile computing devices managed by a corresponding mobile device management (MDM) system. Second, the administrator then has to manually enter the details of the approved application into the MDM system (e.g., enter the name of the application, application identifier, etc.) before the administrator can then select individual devices that are authorized to install the selected application. As a result, the approval and publication process for an individual app involves a multi-step workflow involving multiple different systems (e.g., the Google PLAY® store, a management console for the MDM system, etc.).